1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and more particularly, to a sliding type mobile terminal having a slide mechanism
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 1A and 1B show a conventional slide type mobile terminal. The slide type mobile terminal includes a body module 10 and a cover module 20 assembled to a top surface of the body module 10 to allow for sliding motion.
The body module 10 includes a keypad 11 for signal inputs of various symbols, a microphone 12 to input audio signals, and a battery cover 13. The cover module 20 includes an LCD (liquid crystal display) screen 21 for displaying pictures, a speaker 22 for outputting sound, and a plurality of function keys 23 to execute special functions performable by the slide type mobile terminal.
As seen in FIG. 1B, the back of the cover module includes a pair of slots 24 that cooperate with a pair of members (not shown) extending from a front surface of the body module 10. The length of the slots 24 determines the extent to which the cover module 20 moves in relation to the body module 10. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the cover module 20 is supported by the body module 10 in such a manner that the overall thickness of the slide type mobile terminal does not change as the cover module 20 moves between open and closed positions.
As noted, conventional slide type mobile terminals suffer from various shortcomings including that the mobile terminal remains bulky when in use. Because of the change in profile, some mobile terminal can be awkward to hold. Finally, because the slide mechanisms are exposed to a great extent while in the open position, the slide mechanism can collect dirt and other particles therein, thereby effecting the operation of the slide mechanism or the mobile terminal itself.
The present invention attempts to overcome these defects by providing a slide mechanism that allows the cover module to slide and drop into a position where the body module and cover module may have the same profile. In addition, the slide mechanism is arranged to limit the exposure of the slide mechanism.